


The Trouble with Curiosity

by RedPensandGreenArrows



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I blame Dan's growl, I'm spiraling, Romance, Smut, and other fics I've read for this fandom, post-transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/pseuds/RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: When Belle finds a mysterious book in the library, her curiosity is piqued. What appears to be another romance actually leads her on quite the unexpected adventure, and Adam shows up with some help along the way.





	1. Nameless books and curious minds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, BatB 2017 fandom! This movie has simply taken over my brain, and I can’t stop! It appears to have roused my muse, which I am very grateful for. Now, I’m not one who ventures into smut too often, so I hope everything reads well. This fic is unbeta-ed too, so all mistakes are mine. It will be 2 or 3 chapters depending on what you lovely readers decide, but we’ll get to that later. So, enjoy, please review, and let me know what you think! Happy reading!

The mysterious book stoked Belle’s curiosity rather easily. No writing on the cover or spine, and the title page gone due to use and age, she could only imagine what wondrous adventure the pages would divulge. Thus, Belle found herself curled up in her favorite chair before the library fireplace, and eagerly dug into her newest treasure. And what a treasure she had found!

A new and exciting romance, the story sucked her in with ease; however, it wasn’t long before Belle realized that this romantic tale was quite different from the rest she read before. Torn between embarrassment and intrigue, she couldn’t seem to stop reading about love described in a way previous books had only hinted at. Longing and love, became lust and passion. The heated words leapt off of the page and licked across her skin, leaving a warm flush in their wake before settling deep in her stomach. Pressing her thighs together, Belle tried to relieve the building ache, but it refused to wane. She should stop reading was her first thought, but she seemed rather incapable as her heart and imagination begged for more. 

With her attention fully absorbed by the story, Belle failed to notice the click of heeled shoes on the flagstone as someone came to stand next to her chair.

“Interesting read?" 

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed, snapping the book shut to hide the words inside. “Adam! You startled me.” 

“I can see that,” he mused, “I doubt even the entire castle coming down would have drawn your gaze. What story is it this time that has grabbed your undivided attention?”

“Oh,” she tried to wave it off, “Just another silly romance, but it has no title that I can tell. The, uh, the story was just reaching its… um… climax.”

Belle’s already heated skin turned a deeper red, while Adam hummed in understanding. Then he suddenly gave his fiancée an odd look as he took in her whole appearance.

“Are you quite alright, my love?” He touched his hand to her forehead, then her cheek. “You appear rather flushed and you do feel a little warm. It’s a week from our wedding and I will not have you taking sick.”

Adam’s face brightened with the mention of their wedding. Belle returned his happy smile before placing her hand on top of his.

“I’m fine, darling. Probably just sat too long in front of the fire. Did you need me for something?”

“No,” Adam sighed before returning upright. “Cogsworth allowed me a small reprieve before we returned to our beastly paperwork. And I thought I would see how my lovely fiancée was faring.”

Belle smiled, “Thank you. I’m glad you found me.” Still holding his hand, she placed a kiss on his palm.

Giving her fingers a small squeeze, Adam sighed. “I guess I should return. Shall I send Mrs. Potts with a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely.”

“See you at dinner?" 

“Of course.” 

With a kiss to her knuckles and a teasing wink, Adam turned and strode back out of the room. As much as Belle loved spending time with her fiancé, she was rather happy he had to return to work just now. Maybe she could reach a tamer part of the book before Mrs. Potts showed up.

~*~

A few evenings later found Adam wandering the empty halls of his castle while the rest of the household slept. Ever since the transformation his sleep was plagued most nights by hellish dreams. They appeared so real in nature he had trouble falling back to sleep, thus the late night excursions began. This evening he circled the opposite side of the castle in the east wing, where Belle currently resided. In two days they would finally be wed and his wife would join him in the west wing. Something in his heart told Adam that the nightmares would lessen with Belle by his side. Their wedding couldn’t come soon enough.

Currently paused outside of her chambers, he noticed the door was not closed fully and debated peeking in on his sleeping beauty. Shaking his head, he admonished his train of though. However, just as he moved to continue his walk, a low moan slipped through the crack in the door. Reversing his direction, Adam pressed himself closer to the door and listened for any more sounds. Belle’s moans continued, but at a lower volume. Was his beloved distressed? Having a nightmare of her own? Maybe he should check on her and make sure everything was well.

_“Adam.”_

Any sense of worry vanished once he heard her call his name in a breathy sigh. His body tensed and his breathing deepened as he reacted to – what he now realized were – pleas of pleasure from his fiancée. The trousers he donned just before taking his evening stroll were becoming uncomfortably tight, and Adam found it increasingly difficult to keep still. Closing his eyes, he pictured Belle lying on her bed. Imagining one hand dancing beneath the covers, the other possibly cupping her breast, teasing the small bud to find some relief.

_“Adam, please.”_

Her emotional cry caused Adam to jerk in response, pushing him against the door just enough that it creaked on its hinges. Everything stopped. The castle appeared to hold its breath along with its inhabitants, waiting for the moment to pass.

After what felt like an eternity, the breath was released as Belle broke the silence.

“Adam?” she called out in question.

His eyelids fell closed once more as he drew in a deep breath and released it before pushing the door open. _Feign concern, and save both of you the embarrassment._

Stepping inside, he found his fiancée still abed with only her head visible, her hands and the remainder of her body still hidden beneath the covers. He snapped his gaze back to hers as he tried to stop his wandering thoughts. He cleared his throat.

“Are you alright, my love? You sounded distressed. Shall I fetch Mrs. Potts or the physician?”

Slightly shaking, Belle briefly closed her eyes. When they reopened, her pupils were blown wide, revealing the truth of her current state. Her gaze was molten and it set his body to flame once more. His body buzzed as he shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for her answer.

“ _Adam,_ ” she implored, “please.”

She couldn’t articulate what she was asking for, couldn’t name what she needed, but Adam would know. Her heart rejoiced when she realized he was outside her door. Surely, he could soothe this ache inside.

With a beastly growl emanating from deep in his chest, Adam stalked to her side, set his candlestick heavily on the bedside table, and hovered over her prone form. His eyes moved wildly over her face, and with one last plea from her, he crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was consuming and sloppy, all teeth and tongues. The type of kiss they had only shared a few times in the dark corners of the castle or hidden among the shrubbery of the garden labyrinth. Her one hand shot out from beneath the covers and gripped his hair at the base near his neck. When Belle tugged just a touch harder, Adam ripped his mouth from hers and bared his teeth with a snarl. 

Watching her pant beneath him, he checked one last time. “Are you sure?” 

“Please, Adam. _Please._ ” 

Wasting no more time, the hand not supporting his weight slipped beneath the covers and trailed down the center of her body, leaving a trail of fire everywhere it touched. Reaching the bottom of her chemise, he pulled the fabric up and nudged the hand she left resting there out of the way. Circling the slippery seat of her need, Adam realized just how ready she was, just needing that final push.

Belle keened at his touch. She was drowning in flames and desired more. Eyes slipping closed, she threw her head back and relished the sensations he was creating. Her other hand gripped his bicep, nails biting into his skin, as he drove her higher. But she wanted, _needed_ more.

“Please, Adam, more. More!” she cried out.

Panting, Adam’s head fell into the crook of her neck, while his fingers dipped lower and slipped inside. He groaned as wet, scorching heat gripped him tightly. By God, this woman would be the death of him, but what an exquisite way to go. Belle cried out as the feelings sharpened, and the need clawed in her belly like a feral animal. She clutched her fiancé tightly as his movements increased in speed and he breathed hotly in her ear.

“Let go, my love. I’ve got you. Let go.”

Watching her peak before his eyes, Adam swore he had never seen anything so beautiful. A cry wrenched from Belle’s lips as she shattered in his arms. The need was sated, for now. Tears pricked her eyes as she slowly came down and relaxed into the mattress. Staring up at Adam, she noticed how tense he was; practically vibrating where he sat, and his pupils were still dilated.

Glancing briefly to the table beside them, Belle bit her lip and flushed under his intense scrutiny. Breaking his stare to glance where she just had, Adam discovered the book she was reading in the library a few days prior. Remembering her appearance when he had found her in her favorite reading spot, his interest peaked greatly.

“Now I am very curious as to what you are reading, my darling. You must let me borrow it when you have finished.” 

Belle’s flush deepened. His baritone was deeper and reminiscent of a time when he was a few heads taller than her, covered in fur, and sported a pair of horns. Slowly removing his fingers, Adam grinned wickedly at her needy whimper. Without breaking eye contact, he brought his hand up to his mouth and removed her essence from the fingers that had just been inside of her. Belle gasped as her mouth fell open from shock and arousal. Her book never mentioned anything like _that._

“I do believe you will sleep much better now, my love,” he teased with a grin. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I shall see you in the morning for breakfast.”

Standing quickly, he gathered his candlestick and left for the west wing. Walking with purpose back to his chambers, he mentally determined the remaining water from his earlier bath would be sufficiently chilled for his current needs. Two days suddenly felt like a lifetime.


	2. Reassurances and stolen moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fluff my old friend, how I’ve missed you. As I said, smut isn’t my forte, so it was nice to be writing a lighter – for the most part – chapter. But don’t worry, this chapter features some... heat as well ^_~. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have left reviews so far, I love reading your thoughts!
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. As always enjoy, and please, please, please review! Happy reading!
> 
> P.S. - Please see the end notes, for I need some response from my readers! ^_^

The following morning Belle entered the dining hall with a bright smile and a little pep in her step.

“Good morning, darling,” she greeted Adam who was already sat at the head of the table awaiting her arrival. Placing a quick kiss to his cheek, she sat to his right and enthusiastically dug in to the breakfast Mrs. Potts and the kitchen staff had prepared.

“Well, you seem rather chipper this morning, my love. Sleep well?”

“Oh, yes,” Belle replied, oblivious to his teasing lit. “Such wonderful, pleasant dreams. And you?”

Adam’s smirk grew. “I did. It appears my little jaunt to the east wing last night did wonders for my restlessness.”

Belle froze; her spoon stopped half way to her mouth. Her heart began to race within her chest, and a rosy hue colored her skin. “You… you came to the east wing last night? 

His laughing smile was hidden behind his hand as Adam watched realization wash over her. However, the glint in his eyes told Belle everything she needed to know. 

“It wasn’t just a dream.”

Her face felt hot. And while she wasn’t ashamed of her curiosity or even the intimate exploration of her own body, the growing embarrassment came from how wanton she must have appeared to the man she was set to marry in only a day. While she firmly believed in being one’s true self, a sense of propriety was demanded of such intimate affairs. They might be engaged, but they were not married yet.

“Oh, Go-,” Belle started before jumping from her seat intending to flee the room.

Though she didn’t get very far as Adam wrapped his arm around her waist and plopped her straight into his lap. She squirmed trying to escape.

“Adam, please. Just let me -.”

“Hush,” he spoke softly as he cupped her face, and brushed his thumb across her lips. “What occurred between us last night is nothing either of us should be ashamed of.”

“Yes, but, Adam, we are not yet married. God, what you must think of me.”

Grasping her chin, he made sure she was looking at him. “I think that you are a woman. A beautiful woman who is curious, and inquisitive, and intrigued. And that knowledge gives me such hope and joy. 

“Belle, you are aware of my past. And while a part of me is ashamed for having known women before you, the other part is content that I will be able to enlighten and share my knowledge with you when our time comes. Last night gave me hope because it showed me that you would be willing to share everything with me, your desires, your fantasies – all of it. I know some, but there is still so much to explore. And I want to learn and discover it all with you.

“Last night was merely a fraction of what can occur between a happy couple, and I promise that we broke no rules. Everything is fine, my love.”

With a soft kiss to her lips, Belle slumped into Adam’s hold and rested her forehead against his. Her concerns abated for now.

“If last night was merely a fraction, I may not survive the wedding night,” she joked.

Adam grinned and chuckled. “Yes, afterwards I felt very much the same way.”

There was a pause as they simply smiled at one another, and then Adam began once more. 

“Never stop being curious, my love. Yes, society and decorum may dictate that we be more ridged at times and create a particular image, but never stop being you. That adventurous, and brave woman I fell in love with. Because to me she is perfect.” 

Fighting back tears at his words, Belle launched herself at her fiancé and kissed him with all the feeling pouring out of her heart.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his mouth. 

“Always. Now, why don’t we finish our breakfast before it gets any colder, lest we be scolded by Mrs. Potts.”

Releasing his hold on her, she returned to her seat and began eating once more.

“I still want to borrow the book once you’re finished with it.”

Belle snorted and choked on her drink as she tried not to laugh with a full mouth. “You and your jokes,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Adam challenged with a raised eyebrow, but neither said a word. Belle merely pursed her lips and they both tucked in to their porridge and eggs.

~*~

Twirling quickly with the guidance of her husband’s expert leading skills, Belle was extremely grateful Adam offered dancing lessons in the weeks prior to their wedding. Seamlessly melding with the other dancers, she appeared to have been a part of this finery all her life. Yet, the truth was that even though she officially became a princess a few hours ago, the world she married into was still foreign and at times quite intimidating. Her new husband had so much faith in her; she refused to let him down.

It was quite mind-boggling to think about just how far they had come in such a short time. From misunderstood beast to kind-hearted man, Adam unknowingly gave her the adventure she always dreamed of and more. Their life together was just beginning, but what a fantastic story it already was, because at first glance who _could_ learn to love a beast? It was still a shock even to Belle.

While his transformation revealed a man more handsome than any from her wildest daydreams, Belle sometimes expected to turn and still find her love with a face full of fur. The form she had first fallen in love with. Yet, none of that mattered for he was still the same inside. Staring deep into his crystal blue eyes and seeing nothing but pure love and adoration – the same look he had given her as he set her free – confirmed that Adam and the Beast were one and the same.

Adam’s gaze upon her was just as unwavering. The couple seemed truly incapable of removing their eyes from the other. That was how he noticed his lovely wife biting her lip to keep from laughing. His brow furrowed in complete confusion. 

“What is it?”

She smiled brightly. “How would you feel about growing a beard?”

He laughed outright before teasing her with a beastly growl.

Belle giggled in return and curtsied low. Feeling the press of his lips against her knuckles, she rose. A few turns later the dance finally came to an end, and applause erupted for Madame de Garderobe’s majestic singing. The happy couple shared a quick kiss, with which Adam used to whisper conspiratorially to his wife to follow his lead. Properly escorting her from the floor, he used Maestro Cadenza’s rousing intro into the next number as a cover to slip them out of the room and on to an empty balcony.

Watching her husband close the door as silently as possible, Belle laughed at his sudden boyish behavior. When he turned and smiled at her in triumph, all she could do was return his grin. Belle’s heart felt fit to burst seeing him so carefree and happy. Coming to rest his hands on her waist, he kissed her passionately as her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

“You look utterly resplendent, my darling wife.”

Belle hummed. “You look quite dashing yourself, my prince. Though, I am rather glad to be rid of the veil. For something so delicate it was remarkably heavy. My head will thank me later.”

Reaching up to gently massage the nape of her neck, Adam continued to smile serenely. “Watching you come into view on your father’s arm, I swore you were an angel sent to grace us with heaven’s light. I felt inadequate in your presence.”

Grasping his face, she made sure his gaze remained. “Never,” she whispered fervently. “I love you. So very much.” 

Belle claimed his lips and poured every ounce of feeling into the kiss. One day he would no longer doubt their happily ever after, but she would make sure he knew everyday until it was so.

The kiss quickly deepened as all manner of emotions from the day welled up between the pair. When her lips were no longer enough, Adam moved to her jaw, and then on to her neck. Reacquainting himself with one particular spot that he had discovered not long after their engagement.

“Adam, please,” she whimpered. Knees buckling, she tightened her grip on his shoulder and in his hair. She prayed she wasn’t mussing the curls on the side of his head. “It’s not quite time for that yet, we still have guests.”

“It’s our celebration, we can leave whenever we want,” he dismissed in between kisses.

“Not before my father has his dance we can’t.”

Sighing, Adam looked into her flushed face and smiled. “Yes, it’s probably best I don’t anger my father-in-law this early into the marriage.”

Shyness fell over Belle as he continued to stare, but then he suddenly turned serious. 

“You know nothing has to happen tonight if you do not wish it.”

“What?”

“If you are uncertain, or nervous to go through with a… traditional… wedding night, we can wait. There is no rush.”

A fierce blush erupted across her skin. “I believe recent events have shown that I am ready, and willing, for what this evening brings.”

Adam chuckled. “I am well aware, my love. But feelings can change in the moment, and the second you want to stop, we stop.”

If Belle believed she couldn’t fall any more in love with her husband, she was just proven wrong. With a brilliant smile she kissed him once more, then held out her hand. “Let’s return. They will be missing us.”

Leading his wife back into the ballroom, Adam escorted her to where her father continued to paint. “Monsieur, “ he bowed in respect.

“Papa, I believe it is our turn.” Belle held out her hand.

Smiling, Maurice set aside his paint and brush, before joining his daughter for a turn about the dance floor.

Watching the pair, something tugged at Adam’s heart as he longed to do the same with his mother. Suddenly, a joyous laugh broke through his musings. Turning, he found Mrs. Potts enjoying herself with her husband and son. With a sneaky smile, Adam slunk around the edge of the dance floor until he came up behind her and grabbed her arms. 

“Oh!” Mrs. Potts exclaimed as she turned to see who scared her. “Young master!” she scolded with a swat to his arm.

Smiling brightly, he gave her a regal bow. “May I have this dance, madam?”

“Oh, Adam,” she whispered, “of course.”

Moving beside Belle and her father, Adam nodded to Maestro and the dance began.

After a few turns, Mrs. Potts spoke up. “You look happy, master.”

“I am,” he grinned. “Happier than I could have ever hoped.”

Placing a hand on his cheek, she gave his a watery smile. “I’m so glad.”

“Thank you for not leaving me.”

“Never,” she promised, a tear slipping down her cheek. “None of us will leave you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that ending was more emotional than I originally thought it would be... whoops! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The words came pouring out, and I couldn't stop writing! Yes it may be a little schmoopy at parts, but hey it is a fairy tale ^_~. 
> 
> Here's where I need your help, lovely readers! As I said, this story would be 2-3 chapters. If I continue to the next chapter, it will be the wedding night. Smut, as stated precious, is not something I write a lot. So! I'm completely happy with leaving my little fic here. BUT, if you wonderful readers do want me to continue to the wedding night, I will give it a go! 
> 
> So, please let me know either way in the comments, and we'll see what happens...
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Timid beginnings and new touches (part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy… I’m so sorry for the delay! This chapter was a beast to write. Pun necessary because it’s true. And also why this will be split into two parts, because I’ve left my lovely readers for too long. Have no fear, the second part is written, it just needs to be typed and edited. So, I should be able to get to it in the few days. And since, I love you all I have also decided to give you a short epilogue following part II. You’ll be getting 5 chapters total!! Yay! 
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have left reviews so far! They mean the world to me. Happy reading!

It was odd to look around and be transported back in time to the exact same room Belle entered for the first time all those months ago. Glancing about, there was no trace she had ever been there. Throughout the morning, as she prepared for her wedding, servants and chambermaids cleared out the east wing room and moved all of her belongs to Adam’s chambers in the west wing. There was an odd, yet thrilling feeling to suddenly be sharing a room with him. Belle couldn’t wait to spend more time with her husband, but a small part of her would miss this room – a place that was solely hers.

Now all that remained lay atop the bed; the evening-wear she would don before retiring to the west wing to spend her wedding night. The door behind her opened with a click, and in walked Plumette and Madame de Garderobe, her newly appointed lady’s maids. Both entered with bright, happy smiles; Plumette spoke first. 

“Are you ready?”

With a nod, Belle accepted their help in removing her wedding dress, and taking down her hair. She smiled fondly at the gown as it hung in preparation for storage. Designing it along side the Madame, it was more than she ever hoped for. So, it was with a heavy heart watching the garment be packed, knowing she wouldn’t see it again until another special occasion.

Moving over to the bed, Belle’s fingers ghosted over her new night-rail. The gossamer material was elegant and soft to the touch with lace detailing around the collar and cuffs. However, it left little to the imagination. It all felt rather scandalous.

“You will look _beautiful_ , my princess,” Madame de Garderobe reassured in her grand way of speaking.

“Oh, please,” Belle pleaded. “Call me Belle when it is just us. I do not wish to be a princess all the time.”

“Of course,” they both replied with easy smiles. 

Removing her undergarments and slipping on the shift, Belle tried to ignore that the ladies were practically seeing all of her. However, the embarrassment didn’t last long as Plumette grabbed her dressing gown, one of the many gifts from Adam to his bride. Colored in the same light blue he had worn earlier that day, it was embroidered with yellow and gold flowers and swirls. It was as beautiful as it was extravagant.

Next, the trio moved over to the dressing table and Belle sat so Plumette could remove what little make-up she wore and brush her hair.

“You have nothing to be worried about, my dear,” the Madame soothed. “The master is a good man."

“I know.” Belle smiled shyly. “I am lucky.”

“Ah, yes, but we are all lucky. And I am sure he feels even luckier. You have saved him from so much, mon amie, he will treat you like a queen.”

“It is your first time, yes?” Plumette inquired. Blushing, Belle nodded.

“Well, then,” Madame continued, “just know that at first there will be some pain. But with a good man, he will be aware of this and help with what he can. Then, the pain will be no more.”

“And remember,” Plumette jumped in with a saucy tone, “that men love the chase. You are a brave, confident woman who has kept the master on his toes since you stepped foot in this castle. Bring that to the bedroom and with a little bit of teasing, I promise you will both be very happy.”

The three of them burst into giggles, and Belle thanked her ladies. Taking stock in the mirror in front of her, she finally felt more like herself – devoid of makeup and her hair tied into a low ponytail with a simple ribbon.

“One last thing,” Plumette said while grabbing a large, fluffy feather from the table. “Pouf pouf!”

Opening her eyes, Belle was thankful not to see a sudden burst of white coloring her face and neck, but just a light shimmer that sparkled as she turned in the firelight.

“There,” Madame de Garderobe said warmly. “Now you are ready.”

Both women escorted Belle to the west wing and stopped just inside of the antechamber. Madame de Garderobe turned and placed her hands on Belle’s shoulders. 

“Everything will be wonderful, my dear. Deep breath and no worries.” With a smile and a small curtsy she left the room.

Belle turned to Plumette next.

“Just pull the cord if you need us in the morning. Good night.”

Pursing her lips, Belle narrowed her eyes at her friend’s teasing tone. With a wink and a curtsy, Plumette floated away, taking her leave as well. 

Turning her focus back to the door in front of her, Belle took a deep breath and just stared at it for a moment. This was silly. She had nothing to worry about because this was Adam. The fact that he was now called _husband_ changed nothing. They loved each other and tonight would be perfect. Gathering her courage, she held her head high, moved forward with purpose, and knocked on the chamber door. 

~*~ 

Adam sipped a brandy as he studied the flames before him. Belle would arrive any minute and he was torn between excitement and trepidation. Since their engagement, he had been looking forward to this night. Not just because of what was _supposed_ to happen on a wedding night, but because she would be beside him all night. Where he wished her to be ever since she came back. God, how he loved her.

However, the anxiety warred heavily with his happiness. This was all new to Belle, and he could only imagine how nervous she must feel. She claimed to be ready, but he would only go as far as she wanted. Belle was his sole focus. He would make sure this was a night to remember.

Three distinct knocks sounded throughout the chamber and broke his revere. Adam called out for the person to enter and turned just in time to see his wife slip inside. Belle looked radiant in the dressing robe he had made for her, but he noted the nervous undercurrent of her overall calm demeanor.

“You look lovely,” Adam said as he walked towards her.

“Thank you,” she replied, her hands skimming across the fabric. “It truly is beautiful.” 

“But nothing compared to the woman wearing it.”

Belle blushed.

Grasping her hands, Adam leaned in and gently kissed her lips. “Why don’t we sit and talk for a bit?” 

She nodded as a measure of relief swept through her. Leading her back towards the fire, Adam sat in one of the large wingback chairs and pulled her onto his lap. Immediately, one of Belle’s hands combed through his hair, scratching at his scalp. She loved when he was like this. Seeing his hair loose, like when she first saw him as a human, and him in simple and ordinary clothes made Belle’s heart skip a few beats. He was relaxed, content, and just _Adam_ ; it was comforting.

Simply gazing at one another, they sat quietly for a few moments before Belle spoke up. “So, what shall we talk about, dear husband?”

Cupping one side of her face, his thumb caressed her cheek. “And how was your day, my love?”

Belle laughed as she realized he was offering the most mundane of daily conversations; he was too good to her. “Absolutely splendid. I had a wonderful nights rest. Got to go to a ball dressed in the finest clothes. Oh! And I married the most wonderful man in the world.” 

“The most wonderful man in the world? Well, to marry someone as lovely as you, he must be a lucky man indeed.” 

“Oh, yes. The luckiest.”

“Modesty is quite becoming on you, my dear,” Adam replied drolly.

She laughed freely once more and relaxed completely in his arms. This silly, playfulness was what they were, the proof that there was nothing for her to be nervous about. 

Slipping her arms around his neck, she leaned in close. “I love you, Adam.”

“And I you, Belle, with all of my heart.” 

Their lips met and the passion grew quickly thereafter. The feelings he brought out of her with just a kiss were overwhelming. Maybe she really wouldn’t survive the wedding night, but then Plumette’s words sounded in her head: be confident, be brave. So, with all of the courage she could muster, Belle grasped his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled. 

Adam gasped at his wife’s bold behavior. His eyes flew open and he watched the smoldering look alight across her face as she released his lip. The sudden change in Belle’s demeanor cemented him to the chair. Slowly moving from off of his lap, Belle sauntered a few feet away before turning to face him again. 

“Belle?” Adam questioned uncertainly. His tongue peaked out to wet his dry lips.

She remained silent, but never broke eye contact. Slowly pulling at the tie on her robe, the garment parted, leaving Adam with just a glimpse of what lay beneath. With her head held high, Belle rolled her shoulders and the dressing gown slipped away to pool at her feet. Adam’s mouth fell open. Standing before him was the epitome of raw, natural beauty. Of course the sheer night-rail covered the majority of her skin, but it did little to veil the fleshy silhouette visible through the fabric.

Belle stood stock still as she let Adam gaze upon her body. A tense feeling grew I the pit of her stomach, but it was quickly replaced by a now familiar ache. Watching that feral hunger return to her husband’s eyes sent a flush of heat racing across her skin. Reaching up she pulled the ribbon from her hair and let it cascade around her shoulders. Adam’s arms twitched as his grip tightened on the sides of the chair. His breathing grew heavier.

Drawing on her inner strength again, she turned back around and continued her slow trek towards the bed, putting a little extra sway in her hips. Now hidden from Adam’s gaze, Belle tugged at the string holding the neck of the shift closed, and the left side slipped off of her shoulder. The only indication Adam reacted was the soft creek of the chair. Then his hands were on her hips. 

Belle gasped, the sudden heat between their bodies, and his chest lightly brushing her back with every breath caused a slight disorientation of her senses. 

“I am trying very hard to be the gentleman you deserve,” every word stirring her hair, “but you are making it very difficult, my love. 

Taking a deep breath, Belle gathered her hair and moved it over her right shoulder. She tilted her head to the side and exposed the length of her neck.

“Adam…” she whispered.

“ _Yes,_ ” he hissed and gripped her hips a little bit more.

“Make love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm horrible. But if I didn't stop there, this chapter would have taken even longer to get through. Like I said, part II is written, and I'll be positing it very soon (sooner than it took to get this chapter up!!). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr, (same as my pen name: redpensandgreenarrows) I am looking for more BatB fans to follow :-).


	4. Timid beginnings and new touches (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The chapter all you wonderful readers have been waiting for. And I’m actually more nervous that I thought I would be… To date, this is probably the most detailed smut scene I’ve written, so… yeah. I’ve upped the rating to E. While I don’t think I’m overly descriptive, I’d rather be safe than sorry. So, I hope you all enjoy part II and it lives up to your expectations. Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to go sit in a trashcan and ponder the epilogue.
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you to all who have left reviews so far! They mean the world to me. Happy reading!

A sound rumbled deep in Adam’s chest and his lips connected with Belle’s exposed neck. Pinching the fabric beneath his fingers, a quick tug saw the night-rail whisper down her body until it too pooled at their feet. His hands flexed, finally being able to feel all of her. Caressing her hips, he moved slowly across and up her stomach until he cupped each breast. Belle’s mouth fell open and her head lulled back onto Adam’s shoulder as he teased her nipples. Her body arched in response and grazed against his need for her, that was just begging for attention.

The growl Adam released rippled across Belle’s skin as his mouth had yet to leave her neck. The fire burning between them grew hotter with every second and his hunger to taste her was far from sated. He wanted it all, but he needed to see her first. Spinning her abruptly, he steadied Belle until she was stable, and then took a couple steps back. His eyes unabashedly devoured every inch of his wife’s naked form.

Slightly dazed from the staggering passion, Belle's simmering nerves caused her arms to twitch. She fought the urge to cover up, but if he continued his silent staring, the battle would be lost and soon.

“No,” Adam whispered. His hands poised mid air, hoping to stay her movements. “Never feel ashamed. For you are… you are…” 

“In the east?” Belle teased, finding a burst of confidence in his distraction. “And I am the sun?” 

“Don’t you dare,” he growled before grabbing her waist and launching her up onto the bed. 

Belle laughed as she bounced a few times before coming to rest. Placing a hand on either side of body, Adam loomed over her much like he had done that night her room. A breath caught in Belle’s throat at the mix of lust and want blazing in his eyes. 

“I’ve had about enough of that infernal play. However, I have yet to have my fill of you, _my love_.” 

Belle moaned at his words, but the sound was swallowed as Adam’s lips connected with hers. After stealing a heated kiss, he quickly traveled downward. First, his attentions returned to her chest. Nipping, sucking, and kissing, Belle mewled and her body jerked in response to his amorous attack. How different, yet similar these sensations felt to those experienced on that first night. Unsure of what to do herself, Bell fisted the sheets beneath her and tried to keep her breath.

Continuing down her body, Adam slowly disappeared below the side of the bed and he maneuvered Belle until her ass rested right near the edge. The desire to taste all of her became paramount, and he happily conceded to the beast within. Finding a moment of clarity in her lust-filled haze, Belle popped up onto her elbows and immediately tensed when she realized his intentions. Still in tune to his wife’s reactions, Adam paused and met her gaze. 

“Are you alright? Do you wish to stop?” 

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… Aren’t we supposed - ? I mean, I thought…”

Belle’s thoughts were jumbled because she was nervous and unsure of what to ask. Thankfully, Adam ended her fumbling with a light kiss to her inner thigh.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she breathed.

He nodded. “While this is all rather new to you, I believe you are aware the first time can be painful? Well, I plan to do what I can to lessen that pain. And I need you to trust me that what is about to happen is in aid of that, as well as something I believe you will enjoy. Immensely.”

He winked playfully, but gave her a bright reassuring smile. Studying his face for a few moments, Belle took a deep breath and let the tension melt from her body. She nodded for Adam to continue.

Leaning up, he lightly brushed his lips against hers before returning to his original plan. Belle gasped and arched, falling back onto the bed, as Adam’s mouth explored her where only his fingers had ventured previously. It was both thrilling and overwhelming; her pleasure skyrocketed at the heightened intimacy of his actions. Her hands released their grip on the sheets and flew into his hair, silently begging for more.

Belle’s pleading cries echoed loudly throughout the cavernous room, but she hardly cared if she woke the whole castle. Adam’s talented tongue ripped such responses from her body; it was so much more than she could have ever imagined. Keeping her lower half steady with an arm across her hips, Adam focused intently on his task. He circled her taught, little nub with his tongue, and slipped two fingers inside to increase her pleasure. It was little wonder Belle crested quickly.

His name flew from her lips and her body bowed off of the bed. Gripping his hair, she tugged it rather harshly, but Adam was thankful for the pain. It grounded him in the moment, and the intense urge to ravish Belle was easier to manage. Panting heavily, he watched his wife slowly regain her bearings. To describe her as delectable would be an understatement. She was sweet, and rich, and exotic all at once. A heady combination, but one Adam knew he would never tire of. 

Trembling and gulping air to catch her breath, Belle slowly returned from her post-climactic haze and noted vaguely she was being moved. When her gaze focused, Adam’s face hovered over hers and she realized he was now as naked as she. Her hands rose to touch his chest, moving over the new skin now available to her.

“I want to explore you too.”

“You will, my love,” Adam replied while brushing a few of the matted wisps of hair from her forehead. “We have forever.”

“Forever can spare a minute,” Belle whispered before biting her lip.

He groaned. “Yes, yes it can. However, I don’t think my patience is in agreement.”

The pair chuckled, continuing to share small touches. The moment had come.

“Do you still wish to continue?” 

“Yes.” Belle cupped his face and pulled him down until their lips were a hairs breath from touching. She repeated her words from earlier. “Make love to me.”

With a quick, fierce kiss, Adam continued, “We’ll start slow until you are comfortable. Then, once you are ready, let me know.”

“How will I know?”

“Trust me, you will.” 

Any further conversation ceased as they kissed each other with all of the passion that built throughout the day. Reaching down, Adam adjusted himself until he lined up with her entrance. He teased along her lips briefly, preparing them both, then slowly began to slip inside. Belle’s mouth stuttered against his, so Adam moved to kiss and nip along her jaw and neck. It was dizzying, the dueling sensations, but Belle didn’t want him to stop. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and her fingers dug into his back, pulling him closer. 

Increasing pressure caused Adam to slow down until he reached her barrier. Moving until he caught her gaze, he mouthed ‘I love you’ before swallowing Belle’s yelp as he thrust forward. The sharp pinch startled her; however, it soon faded into more of an ache. It was rather uncomfortable. Thankfully, Adam remained still, giving her time to adjust, and the ache became less and less noticeable.

Belle felt full. It was odd, but not unwelcome. As the pain passed, the sensation of a growing pressure returned, and everything was suddenly too still. She needed to move; she needed _more_. Shifting her hips, Belle sought to relieve that pressure within her, and hopefully return to that feeling of euphoria Adam had shown her moments before.

“Are you ready, my love?” Adam questioned in a tight voice.

“Yes,” she breathed. “ _Please._ ”

Adam groaned as his forehead fell to hers. Her pleading was back, and it took everything to move at a controlled pace.

Slowly moving his hips forward and back, Adam buried his head in the crook of Belle’s neck, pressing fevered kisses, while she whimpered in response. He was about to question her if everything was all right, but her cries for more beat him to it. If it was possible, she clung even tighter, and one hand moved to card through his hair, anchoring him to her neck. Belle unconsciously yanked at his roots, and the return of that just painful ache caused something in Adam to snap.

Snarling in response, the beast within him was released. Adam steadily increased his momentum and happily found Belle responding with enthusiasm. Slowly finding the rhythm herself, her hips eventually moved in time with Adam’s in that age-old dance. Little, if any, space existed between the pair as they chased after their own pleasure. Belle’s keening grew and her toes curled as she begged Adam to make her fly once more.

Belle’s vocal outcries spurred Adam on. Her name became a litany on his tongue; he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Reaching her climax for the second time that night, Belle screamed and trembled in her husband’s arms. The intimate grip she had on him tightened like a vice and unable to hold back anymore, he joined in her rapture. Belle was acutely aware of him spilling inside her, and caused her to shudder deeply. The act so personal and emotional, it overwhelmed her completely.

Shakily resting on his forearms so as no the crush her, the pair caught their breath. After a few moments, Adam moved to lie on his side facing her. His hand rose to gently caress her face. Feeling blissfully content, Belle leaned into his touch before turning to smile sleepily at him.

“Okay?” he questioned with a loving gaze.

“Mmm…” she hummed, while curling into his body, “perfect. I’d very much like to do that again, my dear husband.”

Adam chuckled as Belle reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

“Behave, _wife_ ,” he grunted before kissing her once more. “Though, I am very glad to hear it. But maybe we should have a short rest first. You seem to be falling asleep on me.”

Belle hummed again. Eyes slipping closed, she settled herself with her head on Adam’s chest. His arms circled her languid frame and pulled her close. Smiling and kissing the top of her head, Adam cared little if they did anything more this night. His evening was perfect simply having his wife in his arms. Settling himself, he drew the covers up over their cooling bodies and easily slipped into the most restful sleep he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out of trashcan*... "Umm... see you all for the epilogue!" *hides back in trashcan*
> 
> \----
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think!!
> 
> Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr, (same as my pen name: redpensandgreenarrows) I am looking for more BatB fans to follow :-).


	5. Epilogue: The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize for the wait for this chapter. Life just got crazy and I didn’t have the time to write. Secondly, thank you all so VERY much for reading and following this story, it has meant the world. I’m so glad so many of you have enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews, and kind words. I hope this little epilogue caps it all off nicely! Enjoy, and don’t forget to check out my note at the end!! ☺
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you to all who have left reviews so far! They mean the world to me. Happy reading!

A slow smile spread across Adam’s face as the lingering haze of sleep dissipated. The refreshment of a good night’s sleep was rather new, but not unwelcome. Opening his eyes, he was met with a mass of dark brown hair and a momentary panic seized his heart. Maybe the curse hasn’t broke, and marrying the love of his life was all just a fantastic dream. However, when he realized he was spooning the lovely, naked form of his wife, his heart rate slowed and he relaxed once more. Belle’s brunette locks practically covered his upper body and pulling his wife closer, Adam buried his nose into her soft curls.

Parchment, charcoal, and the soft hint of roses caressed his senses, and Adam swore he never felt such peace. He wanted to remain curled up in bed, just like this, for the next two weeks. Hell, the rest of the month. But that familiar pull in his stomach, calling out for sustenance, forced him awake. Carefully untangling himself from Belle, Adam succeeded in not waking his wife and slipped on his dressing gown before padding over to the dampened fire. Pulling on the thick cord first beside the fireplace first, he then threw a couple logs into dying embers and stoked them back to life.

A shifting movement caught his eye, and he turned to watch Belle slowly wake. When her arm came in contact with air, she sleepily opened her eyes searching for her husband. Groaning with a small pout when their eyes connected, she flopped an arm in his direction.

“Come back to bed,” she grumbled.

Adam smiled in response. She was quite adorable all sleepy and rumpled looking.

“Where is my early riser this morning?” Adam teased as he made his way over to her. Sitting on the end of the bed, he twined his fingers with Belle’s outstretched hand.

“You promised a relaxing two weeks, so I don’t need to rush out of bed. Besides, we had a late night.”

“Yes, we both got very little sleep, didn’t we?” The lecherous grin he gave Belle caused a flush across her skin, but she didn’t hide away like the timid virgin she was the night before.

~*~

_After the brief rest from their first love making, Adam woke to a much less nervous Belle straddling his lap. She made good on her wish to explore him, and he willingly let her curious mind run free. Her touches and caresses left him nearly breathless; the feeling so much more intense and meaningful than anything he experience in his previous life._

_As she moved down his body and paused above his member, Belle openly stared and investigated with light touches – curious, yet cautious. Lifting her scorching gaze to her husband’s, she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his body tense and slightly buzzing. She asked for his guidance, how she could make him feel like she felt earlier. Reaching down, he helped her grip his length and move with the right amount of pressure. With a groan, his head fell back to the bed and his eyes closed in pleasure. It was nearly too much._

_Adam jerked and nearly lost control when Belle suddenly placed her lips on him. It shocked him, but seeing the smoldering, sure look in his love’s eyes he let her continue and learn. Gripping the sheets, he moaned as she grew bolder and brought him closer to the edge with her mouth. Belle’s skill might not have been prefect, but it felt pretty damn close to Adam. So, it wasn’t long before he called out to her that he was about to finish. However, she surprised him once more by not removing her mouth._

_Panting, Adam lay there as Belle crawled back up his body and snuggled into his side. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead before tilting her chin up to kiss her lips. Then, he relaxed and took a moment to catch his breath. They made love twice more that night before falling into an exhausted, yet sated sleep._

~*~

Belle propped herself up on her elbow, and with her free hand cupped Adam’s cheek to pull him into a kiss. Starting off soft, Belle didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss and slowly fall back towards the bed. When Adam caught on to her plan he smiled into their kiss and pulled away before he rested fully on top of her.

“ _Minx_ ,” he growled, nipping at her bottom lip.

“Come back to bed,” she whispered, hoping to entice him back beneath the covers.

Adam’s grin stretched from ear to ear. “Soon, my love. But first we must regain some strength with breakfast.” 

As if summoned by the mere mention of food, a knock sounded on the chamber door. Belle jumped and her hand flew to her chest making sure the sheet covered everything. Calling out, Adam rose from the bed just as Mrs. Potts bustled into the room with her food cart, a pot of tea and a few covered platters sitting on top.

“Good morning, dearies!” Mrs. Potts cheerily greeted, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “Chef outdid himself this morning with fresh baked pastries and a delicious cinnamon oatmeal. And as always, the tea is piping hot.”

Turning to the couple, Adam’s bright smile matched her own. Belle flushed a deep red and tried not to act uncomfortable by the fact she was naked beneath the bed covers.

“Thank you, Mrs. Potts,” Adam responded. “That should be all for now.”

“Lunch and dinner are set to be served at their normal times, so just ring when you’re ready. And any empty platters can be left out side the door.” With a small curtsey, Mrs. Potts left the room as quickly as she came.

Glancing back at his wife, Adam caught Belle’s eye and the pair chuckled at her flustered demeanor. Scooping up her discarded dressing gown, Adam held the garment open Belle and beckoned her with a raised eyebrow. She slid out from beneath the covers and, with her new found confidence, strode naked to him and accepted his help in slipping the heavy robe on. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck and then grabbed her hand to lead he over to the small sitting area.

Adam proceeded to get comfortable in one of the chairs while Belle served their tea. Once the trays were uncovered and everything was set, Belle plucked one of the fresh croissants from their mini buffet and plopped into Adam’s lap. Momentarily taken off guard, he blinked then wrapped his arms around her waist before addressing his wife.

“Is the other chair not to your liking?”

“Oh, it’s not that,” Belle ripped off a section of the flaky pastry, “I just find myself more comfortable here.”

Popping the piece in her mouth, Belle moaned as it melted deliciously with a buttery flavor. She reopened her eyes and found Adam staring heatedly at her.

“Care for a taste?” she asked innocently.

“Careful, minx,” Adam growled.

“What? I’m just eating breakfast like you wanted.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, my love." 

Leaning forward, she challenged him further. “You’re the one who pulled me out of bed.”

“Mmm… I do see that might have been a mistake on my part. But as I said, we do need to eat. So, I believe the quicker we eat, the quick we can get back to more… pleasurable things.”

“Promise?” Belle smiled.

Adam laughed at the monster he created and stole a quick kiss. “Forever and always, my love. Forever and always.”

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end of this lovely fic. Thank you all again who have reviewed and left kudos!!
> 
> I'm sad to see this fic end, BUT now for my news... I have a new BatB fic in mind to get started on!! :-)
> 
> My mind plotted it out at work the other day, but I have nothing written. So, I don't know when I will begin to post, but I hope you'll keep an eye out for it! A little bit of a teaser... it will be a rockstar AU, and the title is tentatively: A Cure for Thorns
> 
> I hope you check it out!! :-)
> 
> Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr!! (Same as my pen name: redpensandgreenarrows)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. I'm half way through chapter 2, so I hope to have it up in the next day or two *fingers crossed*.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
